1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel catalyst composition comprising a solid cracking catalyst and a diluent containing substantially catalytically inactive crystalline aluminosilicates.
2. Description of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,482 to Mitchell et al. discloses a process directed to the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a fluid catalyst having improved metals tolerant characteristics. Bartholic in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,605 relates to a process for the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a catalyst composition containing a solid cracking catalyst and calcined microspheres (for example, calcined kaolin clay) having a surface area with the range of 10 to 15 m.sup.2 /gram.